When My Heart Cry
by Fleece Wolfheart
Summary: Les sentiments sont quelque chose de parfois incontrôlables, surtout lorsqu'ils débordent du coeur qui les couvrent... [CloTi]
1. Chapter 1: L'espoir d'un sourire

**NOTE: Bonjour à tous, voici le premier chapitre de ma fic qui traitera de "l'évolution" de la relation CloudxTifa . J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je signal que tous les personnages utilisés pour cette fic sont la propriétés de Square-Enix (malheureusement :P ) Voici le premier chapitre...**

_Bip... Bip fait le réveil qui sonne. Mon dieu... que je hais les lundis matins. Fébrilement, je pose ma main sur le réveil en forme de grenouille que m'ont offert Marlène et Denzel, j'appuie sur un petit bouton permettant d'arrêter cette insupportable sonnerie qui me rappelle que je dois m'occuper de ces deux petits anges aujourd'hui et en même temps m'occuper du bar.__  
__Je me lève lentement et m'étire comme chaque matin, après m'être lavée et habillée, je me rends dans la chambre de Denzel et Marlène. Tous deux dorment à poings fermés. Tant mieux, comme ça je vais pourvoir avoir un peu de répis, ce n'est pas qu'ils sont si terribles mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'ils ressemblent beaucoup à Cloud et moi lorsque nous avions leur âge..._

-Bonjour.

_C'est lui!_

-Salut Tifa

_Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a cette petite voix mélancolique! J'aime pas quand il est comme ça!_

-Comment vas-tu? Tu as terminées tes livraisons.

_Il ne répond pas de suite et s'assit tranquillement sur un tabouret, il 'accoude au comptoir et pose sa tête entre ses mains_

-Oui, je n'ai pas d'autres livraisons avant demain.

-Eh bien comme ça tu vas pouvoir aller te reposer, Denzel m'a dit que tu n'avais pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit.

_Et oui! C'est parfois avantageux d'avoir deux petits fouineurs! Cloud hoche la tête et murmure:_

-Je devais réparer Fenrir...

-Ok

_Je ne cherche pas d'autres explications, après tout je ne vois pas où cela me ménerait... Il se lève et monte dans sa chambre, et de nouveau le silence se fait, je n'aime pas quand tout est calme, triste comme si tout le monde était en deuil._

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_C'est à peine si elle arrive à articuler tant elle à peur_

-Il... Il... y a... u... une araignée... sur mon l... lit !

_Je manque de tomber en arrière. Et moi qui ai crue qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave! Cloud sort de sa chambre et demande d'une voix inquiète:_

-Quelque chose ne vas pas?

-Non ce n'est rien, Marlène à eût peur à cause d'une araignée.

_Je m'avance vers le lit de la peteit et regarde entre les plis des couvertures, je vois alors l'araignée qui n'ose plus bouger, je l'écrase du pied et jette le cadavre par la fenêtre. Marlène se détent un peu et s'allonge sur le lit._

-Maintenant, rendors-toi et évite de crier ainsi en réveillant toute la maison, Ok?

-Oui Tifa.

_Je lui donne un baiser sur le front et laisse les gamins se rendormirent tandis que Cloud et moi quittons leur chambre._

-Pffiu, j'ai eue peur, j'ai cru que Denzel avait une crise à cause de ses geostigmates.

-Ca lui arrive souvent?

_Je regarde Cloud un peu plus intensément, lui aussi est atteint de la Geostigma- je ne l'ai sû que très récemment- et le fait d'avoir deux hommes ainsi touchés par cette foutue maladie me rendait dingue!_

-Moins souvent qu'avant en tout cas...

_Cloud hoche affirmativement la tête et me dit:_

-Je vais aller me coucher.

-D'ac', bonne nuit.

-Merci.

_Il tourne les talons et rentre dans sa chambre, il ferme la porte derrière et puis là... plus rien. Je suis encore toute seule avec ce silence..._


	2. Chapter 2: Question Embarassante

**Chapitre 2: Question Embarassante**

_Lundi, 18 heures…_

_En perspective, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée. En dehors du fait que Cloud soit toujours aussi silencieux, ce lundi s'est bien passé… Les quelques rares clients de la journée quittent le bar tandis que je nettoie, encore une fois, le comptoir. Le pauvre doit en avoir marre d'être astiqué à chaque fois que l'on pose un verre mais j'aime quand c'est propre !_

_Bon maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à faire à manger et puis… je crois que je vais tout simplement assise sur un tabouret à m'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la solitude. J'entends Marlène et Denzel descendrent l'escalier, les deux gamins se plantent devant moi avec un sourire quelque peu mystérieux. Oh oh… généralement, lorsqu'ils sont comme ça, c'est qu'ils ont fait une bêtise. Je ne cherche même pas à trouver un coupable et soupire :_

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore ?

_Marlène a un petit rire nerveux tandis que les yeux de Denzel sont brillants de malice et de larmes. Je lève un sourcil interrogateur et me penche un peu plus au dessus du comptoir pour tenter de voir si ils ne cachent pas quelque chose sur eux. Enfin, Marlène se décide à parler :_

-On a une question à te poser.

-Oui s'est très important _renchérit Denzel_

-Une question ?

_Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi cette question qu'ils veulent me poser ne m'inspire rien de bon ?_

-As-tu un homme dans ta vie? _demande enfin Marlène avec un sourire quelque peu… mesquin_

_Quoi ?!_

_Je suis si surprise que ma bouche s'ouvre et se ferme sans qu'un seul mot n'en sorte, j'ai l'air d'un poisson rouge dans son bocal. Les deux gosses pouffent de rire devant mon air abruti puis, ils reprennent leur sérieux._

-Alors ?

_Mais c'est qu'ils insistent en plus ! Bon, calme-toi Tifa… reste calme surtout et tente de ne pas rougir mais je crois que c'est inutile, je sens déjà une chaleur étouffante irradier mon visage._

-Eh bien… je

_Comment est-ce qu'une simple question peut m'embarrasser à ce point ? Bon c'est vrai, ce n'est pas une question comme les autres mais quand même ! Je ne suis pas aussi émotive, si ?!! Je me racle la gorge et tente de d'articuler quelques mots :_

-Euh… non je n'ai pas d'homme dans ma vie.

_Bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression qu'aucun des deux ne me croit. Marlène, la première, souris sournoisement et me taquine :_

-Moi je suis sûre que t'aimes quelqu'un.

_Elle s'approche de moi et m'oblige à la regarder dans les yeux. Décidément, cette gosse était vraiment capable de faire craquer n'importe qui. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce, en dehors des deux enfants, je chuchote :_

-Si je vous le dis, promettez moi de ne rien dire !

_Ils font oui de la tête et me regarde avec avidité. Oh… Mon… Dieu…_

-Tifa ?

_Cloud ! Béni sois-tu !!!!! Il descend et nous regarde tour à tour, d'abord Denzel et Marlène au visage déconfit et déçu et moi qui ne sait pas comment réagir. Je suis partagée entre le profond soulagement de soupir qui est coincé dans ma gorge et l'envie de me jeter au cou de mon sauveur…_

_Tout compte fait je ne prends aucune des deux solutions._

-Je peux te parler. Seul à seul

_Marlène et Denzel remontent dans leur chambre en maugréant tandis que Cloud et moi restons seuls..._

**_Et non ! Vous n'aurez la suite qu'au prochain chapitre XD_**


	3. Chapter 3: La larme du Souvenir

**Chapitre 3: La larme du souvenir**

_On peut dire que j'ai évitée la catastrophe de peu. Je peux entendre Denzel et Marlène ruminer en montant lourdement les marches de l'escalier tandis que Cloud tire un tabouret vers lui et s'assoie dessus. Je me demande bien ce qu'il veut… surtout avec cette mine qu'il aborde, il ne veut pas croiser mon regard comme si il se sentait coupable de quelque chose ou qu'il hésitait à me dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur._

_Il se racle la gorge et murmure :_

-Ecoute Tifa je… j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose…

_Il plonge mon regard dans le mien et nous restons là pendant un instant, à nous fixer ainsi. Ses yeux sont aussi bleus que l'azur, on dirait un océan dans lequel j'aimerais me noyer, de plus, la lumière du lustre accroché au plafond donne à son regard une lueur tout à fait divine, j'ai l'impression de regarder les yeux d'un ange…_

_Attends…_

_Est-ce que je rougis ? Très certainement, mes joues sont en feu, pourtant je ne fais que le regarder mais le fait d'être à quelques centimètres de son visage me bouleverse tellement qu'il est impossible que mon visage ne soit pas rouge. Cloud aussi à rougit mais moins que moi, il se recule un peu et baisse les yeux, gêné._

-Non rien…

-Eh !

_Je l'agrippe par le bras et l'oblige à s'asseoir_

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

_Il semble ne pas vouloir me dire quoique ce soit, pourtant je sens que quelque chose ne va pas_

-Tu avais quelque chose à me dire tout à l'heure non ? Eh bien vas-y

_Il bégaye légèrement et se tord les doigts, après quelques secondes, il parvint à articuler…_

-J'ai dû mal à surmonter la pression.

_Aaaah les confidences arrivent ! Je m'approche un peu plus de lui, l'oreille attentive, prête à le conseiller en cas de besoin._

-On a beau avoir sauver la planète, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à tous ceux qui sont morts pour la cause d'AVALANCHE et celle de la planète…

_Je baisse les yeux, soudain triste, je sais qu'il parle des habitants du secteur 7 et des membres du groupe morts pour que nous puissions continuer malgré tout: Jesse, Biggs et Wedge… je sais qu'il parle d'Aeris, qui, bien qu'elle n'avait que vingt deux ans, avait offert sa vie à la cause de la planète… Maintenant que je m'en rappelle, elle parlait toujours de l'avenir, c'était vraiment une personne adorable bien que je ne l'aie pas apprécié du premier coup d'œil._

_Mais elle avait ce quelque chose, cette qualité qui la rendait si attachante, et elle avait cette force particulière qui la distinguait des autres si je puis dire… Je pose doucement ma main sur celle de Cloud, le contact de sa peau me fait frissonner mais je ne retire pas ma main pour autant, d'une voix grave je lui murmure doucement :_

-Nous sommes tous responsables… Leur sacrifice nous a permis de vaincre Sephiroth.

_Cloud acquiesce mais garde la tête baissée. Lui et moi partageons la même peine en ce moment, ma main est toujours posée sur la sienne tandis que je sens sa tête s'inclinée un peu plus et venir toucher mon front je ne bouge plus d'un pouce soudainement transie par la chaleur que dégageait cette sensation. Je ferme les yeux et une larme s'échappe de mes paupières closes, coulant le long de ma joue et qui vint s'écraser sur le comptoir, cette larme évoquait beaucoup de choses: c'était à la fois une larme pour nos amis disparus, une larme de tristesse… et une larme de bonheur oui de bonheur, car il est là, près de moi..._


	4. Chapter 4: L'Etoile Noire

Chapitre 4 : L'Etoile Noire

_J'ignore combien de temps nous sommes restés là… front contre front à penser à nos amis disparus, peut-être une heure, une heure de silence respectueux ou ne nous pensions plus qu'à eux. Puis Cloud s'est détaché de moi en me glissant un petit « merci » à l'oreille, puis il est monté se coucher…_

_Tout simplement…_

_Je suis restée alors assise sur mon tabouret pendant près d'un quart d'heure avant de me décider à aller dormir à mon tour. J'ai donc monté les marches de l'escalier et me suis affalée sur mon lit en m'endormant comme une masse._

_Il était là… me tenant doucement dans ses bras et me chuchotant des mots à l'oreille, des mots que j'ai toujours voulu entendre de sa bouche. Je suis blottie contre lui, respirant son odeur et ressentant la pression de ses bras contre ma taille, ses lèvres amoureusement pressées contre les miennes. C'est si merveilleux que je crois rêver…_

_BBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_

_Et merde… foutu réveil. Je relève lourdement la tête d'entre les drapes pour regarder l'heure inscrite sur le cadran._

_4h06_

_QUOI ?! Alors non seulement cet abruti m'arrache à un rêve sublime mais un plus, il me réveil à 4h du matin ? Bien qu'encore endormie et énervée, je me lève en grommelant et passe juste devant la chambre de Denzel et Marlène. Un gémissement s'en échappe alors… qu'est-ce que…_

_Je passe la tête à l'intérieur de la pièce et remarque alors que Denzel s'entortille entre les draps et gémit de douleur. Je me précipite vers lui, craignant que les geostigmates soient revenus. Je tente de calmer Denzel et de le stabiliser mais il bouge tellement que mes tentatives sont vaines._

-Calme-toi, je suis là

_Peine perdue, il ne cesse de bouge et continue de gémir. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles je me suis presque littéralement battu avec le gosse, j'ai enfin réussi à le calmer. Je dégage d'un revers de la main les cheveux qui retombent sur son visage en sueur, sur son front, je vois des marques sombres d'où s'échappe du pus, on dirait une étoile noire…_

_Oh non, pas ça… s'il vous plaît, ne me dîtes pas que ça recommence… Marlène a ouvert les yeux à son tour et a tout de suite comprit ce qui se passait, elle s'est précipitée dans la salle de bain après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Denzel. Lorsqu'elle revient, elle tient dans ses mains des bandages avec un bol rempli d'eau chaude, je la remercie et saisi rapidement un bandage pour le tremper dans le liquide fumant. Méticuleusement, je dépose la bande sur le front brûlant de Denzel. C'est alors qu'il cesse de bouger et semble se rendormir…_

_Marlène lève des yeux inquiets vers moi, je la comprends… après tout, il y a toujours cette peur constante qu'il ne se réveille pas et reste endormi à jamais, car ce sont bien là les risques du Geostigma. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux et lui demande si elle va aller se recoucher, elle me répond :_

-Non je veux rester avec Denzel!

_Je lui souris avec compassion, après tout, moi aussi je serais restée ici auprès d'un ami malade, quoi de plus normal? Je ne ressens plus aucune fatigue, juste une profonde impuissance devant l'état de Denzel, j'ouvre lentement la porte de la chambre des enfants pour sortir lorsque je découvre et juste derrière, la mine déconfite. Il est inutile que je lui explique, il comprend d'un simple regard, il regarde le petit corps de Denzel qui dort dans le lit tandis que Marlène avait les yeux rivés sur son visage crispé de douleur. Cloud ressort dans le couloir tandis que je ferme la porte, restant ainsi seule avec lui. L'air est soudain devenu froid… mon dieu que je hais ces moments là…_

-Tifa, est-ce que ça va ?

_Je relève la tête et regarde Cloud dans les yeux, j'ignore si à cet instant, il peut voir toute ma tristesse dans mon regard, mais je sais qu'il ressent la même détresse que moi en ce moment. Nous sommes impuissants ou devrais-je dire, JE suis impuissante vu que Cloud a les mêmes symptômes, je ne peux rien faire à part attendre, attendre quoi ?! Qu'ils ne se réveillent pas, qu'ils restent allongés à jamais sur ce lit ? Non certainement pas ! Je descends les escaliers et tourne lentement la pancarte accrochée sur la porte d'entrée du bar._

_Le Septième Ciel sera fermé aujourd'hui…_


End file.
